


Five Things Billy Tallent is Afraid Of

by sageness



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Canon - Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness





	Five Things Billy Tallent is Afraid Of

**1\. Dying.**

Billy doesn't want to be Hendrix or Stevie Ray or Buddy Holly. Billy wants to be fucking Keith Richards or John Lee Hooker. He wants to still be playing when he's older than dirt. _That's_ how you make it. Talent counts for a lot, but refusing to fucking die and leave them alone is what really counts.

  
**2\. Drinking his life away.**

It's too fucking easy to fall off the wagon. He plays in fucking bars five nights a week—how's he supposed to stay sober when all he can smell is booze and cigarettes? All night, five nights a week. Last week his sponsor talked to him for hours about self-sabotage…but if he can't play in bars, then all he can do is be a fucking studio drone. Fucking music business.

  
**3\. How much Joe wants him.**

When Joe sucks Billy's cock, he does it like Billy drinks good scotch—really good scotch, like it's something to savor and stretch out the pleasure for as long as he can. Joe sucks Billy's cock like…like he's making love. That's the only word for it, and it scares the shit out of him.

  
**4\. Relying on anyone.**

If Billy knows anything, it's that the people who claim to love you most will fuck you over the hardest. Parents, girlfriends, best friends, dealers, managers, bandmates, groupies. Joe.

  
**5\. That he's going to die in fucking Dedmonton.**

Joe's fist slams into his face again, but this time he lands one back. Joe's got thirty pounds on him easy, and he feels it. Fuck, he feels it. Joe could break his neck if he weren't coked and boozed out of his fucking head. Might still do it by accident. Motherfucker. Crazy, selfish son of a bitch. Fuck that hurt.


End file.
